Blue And Yellow
by ItsTwilightAgain
Summary: Set eight years after Renemesmee reaches full maturity. A boy, the exact opposite of her, is coming into her life just when Jacob leaves, Bella also finds La Tua Cantante. What if this is more that Renesmee can handle? And her life slowly changes? Rated T
1. Start

This is a story about Renesmee 'Nessie' Cullen, it takes place 8 years after she reaches maturity. In this story you'll see twists and turns, and most of all, heartbreak, are you ready?

The whole story will take place in Renesmee's POV

--

Chapter One - Start

"Nessie!" mom screamed at me, "we're going to be late for school!"

I groaned, I really didn't want to go to school, but I guess I don't have a choice.

" Coming!" I hollered back.

Jacob was snoring next to me in bed so I just gave him a peck on the cheek and wrote him a quick note.

_I am being dragged to the institution called school. I'll be back as soon as it's over, miss you already._

_-Your Lochness Monster_

This isn't my first year in school, but I've done high school so many times that it's so repetitive.

"RENESME CARLIE CULLEN YOU BETTER COME IN THE NEXT TWO SECONDS…" Daddy screamed.

He reminded me about Grandpa screaming at Mommy.

Ah, Grandpa. I miss him, when I was two he had a stroke which led to a heart attack like Leah's dad had.

_Coming!_ I screamed through my head.

I ran down the stairs and got in the car, 6 pairs of eyes glared at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

Emmett busted out laughing.

"Talk about being late…" Alice said.

"Yeah yeah whatever, just drive." I said.

--

At School

Ugh, I can already hear the rumors about my family and I. we are starting a new school in New Hampshire, Mom was supposed to go to college here, but then I came along.

Her little accident.

I mean don't get me wrong, but she didn't think about Daddy getting her pregnant because he's a vampire.

Didn't they always say, be safe than sorry?

Ha ha.

Daddy growled.

_Sorry. _

He nodded. I could feel everybody staring at me. I started to blush.

That's the thing about being half-human, half-vampire, I fit in better, while still being able to do the cool things.

Huh.

"Hey Nessie," Mom said "I think we have the first class together, what do you have? Calculus?"

I looked down at my schedule, and I nodded. "Yeah that's my first class" I said.

Then I heard Alice squeal in joy. "Yay! We all have the first class together!" She exclaimed.

_Great! Daddy can you please get me out of this class?_

He smiled, then what seemed like he was glancing up and then down he nodded.

I smiled back.

I took a breath out, and opened up the door to my first class.

I counted quickly,

34 pairs of eyes stared back at me.

_Great._

_--_

_So what did you guys think of the first chapter? Constructive criticism is welcomed!_

_Be expecting chapter two if I get enough reviews! I'm going for 5!_


	2. Remember?

Chapter 2 - Remember?

I gulped.

I walked up to the teachers desk, my mother and my aunt behind me. Mom walked in front of me. "We are new students and we are in your class" she told him.

"Your names?" he asked in a monotonic, nasal voice.

"I am Isabella, Alice, and Renesmee Cullen." she told him, pointing to each of us.

He looked down at his seating chart. He sighed.

"You will all be sitting in the back, I do not want to find you three talking." he said, trying to sound harsh.

_Ooh scary._ I thought.

I giggled a bit, Alice stared at me.

_If looks could kill._ I thought.

Mom put her hand on my back, a gesture, to move along.

I sighed. Is school really necessary? I could be with Jacob…

And I thought about last night, I smiled.

But, Jacob's been so different lately, it kind of scares me

I don't know, it feels like he's pulling back, it's been eight years that he's been like this.

Oh well.

I went to go sit down. Mom sat to my left and Alice on my other side. The teacher started talking, I pretended to take notes, as did mom and Alice. I just wrote down stuff I learned from my previous years.

Then I put my head down. I thought of the most random things, if Jacobs going to be out when I come, if we are going to go hunting, if Emmett will amend me the TV, if Jasper wants to play chess. Just random things.

Mom whispered something very low that was meant for Alice, "Reminds me of when I came to Forks." she sighed.

"Every time we move it reminds you of Forks." Alice told her.

They laughed quietly.

Forks, I remember Forks, it was where I was born. Only 15 years ago.

The weird sounding bell rang and I was off to my first class. Spanish, for the 3rd time.

"_Hasta Luego."_ I told my mom and aunt.

And then I walked away.

Spanish, I don't know I keep taking it. But I guess its because they only offer Spanish, German, and French.

I am going into Spanish 3 this year. I walk up to the teacher.

"I am the new student for your class." I told her.

She gave me a death glare.

"_Tu estas en la clase de Espanol, por favor habla en espanol."_ (Your are in Spanish, please speak in Spanish.) She told me.

"_Yo estoy usted nueva estudiante." _I said.

She, smiled in a weird way.

"_Bien, sientece por favor." _(Good sit down.) She replied. She pointed to an empty desk that was, thank god, in the back.

I sighed, so far we were just reviewing a bunch of stuff from Spanish 2 so I dozed off…

I woke up when the bell rang.

I walked to my next class and prepared for a boring day.

--

**At Lunch**__

I went to the lunch line and went to get something to eat, maybe I will eat it, but, boy, will it be nasty.

So maybe I just _won't_ eat it.

So after I found my family, I walked over to the table. Only Daddy and Uncle Emmett was there, so I sat down next to my favorite uncle. Here come's Alice, and she sits on my right.

"Hey Nessie, how's school?" Uncle Em asks me.

"Yeah, yeah, fine whatever." I said.

He laughed.

Mom just came then and I whispered, "Hi, mom."

She smiled back at me.

Just then, she looked worried, she sat down next to Daddy, and began whispering in his ear, only, I couldn't hear it, she was talking_ really_ low.

I just got snippets though.

"I don't know…what did you do… I got to get out." Was what I heard from Mom.

"Maybe…leave?…did…think…" then he turned around to glare at me.

_Aww crap he saw that I was listening._

"Yes Nessie I did." He responded to my thoughts.

_I deserve the right to know too, Daddy._ I thought.

Mom looked at Daddy and then she nodded her head.

"I think she has the right to know Edward." she told him.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Renesmee, do you remember the story of how me and your dad met?" she asked me.

"Yea you were human, and you smelled so strong…" I trailed off seeing where this was going.

"Exactly." She told me.

This was going to be a problem.

Trying to hid is going to be dangerous.

Mom's found it. She's found it and her self-control isn't enough.

_She'll have to leave_ I thought.

Daddy nodded.

_I don't want her to._ I told him, thinking it.

"She has to, there's no other way." he said his voice dead.

And this is when I realized that this was really happening.

Mom has found her singer. The person who's blood calls for her so strongly.

She has found _La Tua Cantante._

--

**So what did you guys think? I know the beginning was kinda boring. But yea!**

**Comment and review! I know that this chapter was kinda short, but I wan't to get you guys really in to the story before I make longer chapters! **

**XOXO**

**Z **


	3. First Sight

Chapter 3 -First Sight

His name is Edgar.

This is the boy who's blood sings to my mother. I wanted to see this Edgar, really badly. I wanted to see this boy causing my mother pain. I wanted to see why he was so _special_.

I was thinking this on my way to class. I walked into my English class,

The teacher looked up to see who walked in, waiting with a warm smile. She seemed incredibly nice, I smiled back at her.

"Hi, my name is Renesmee Cullen and I am the new student in your class." I told her.

She smiled again, "Well welcome Renesmee, let me just find you an empty seat." She told me.

I looked around, and saw that all the students were looking at me. I glared at them, and they looked away.

I looked around to find the only free seat next to a tan boy.

"Ah, well you're in luck Renesmee, there is an empty seat next to Edgar," she said "Edgar please raise your hand." She told him.

_Oh great, I really was going to meet him_. I thought sarcastically.

Edgar was a skinny boy, but not scrawny skinny, more like runner skinny. He hard olive-toned skin, a pretty brownish color that wasn't too dark. His hair was black, cut somewhat short, and spiked in the front. His eyes, black as night, stared right into mine. His lips turned into a smile.

_He's beautiful_ I thought.

I looked away quickly before I started to blush.

He was staring at me.

"You're a Cullen?" he asked.

"Yes." I said in my most polite voice.

"I think your sister, Bella, was in my Science class." he said, matter-of-fact kind of voice.

_My mother you mean, _I corrected in my head.

"Oh really, Edgar?" I said, liking the way his name sounded…

_What am I DOING? _I asked myself.

I have Jacob, isn't that enough? Jacob, my Jacob?

But my Jacob isn't willing to cooperate lately.

I sighed.

Edgar had looked away, but he turned at me to look at me again.

"Did…did I say something?" he asked.

"Oh, oh no! No! of course not, I just have a lot on my mind, you know, with all the moving and stuff." I told him. Blowing it off.

"Oh, ok." he said, and turned to work on his assignment.

I looked at Edgar for a couple more minutes, he's…there's something about him. I've seen boys that are all like him, but _he_ is different, and I don't know why.

The bell rang, and it was time to go home, I rushed to my locker and ran to the car. Afraid of seeing _Edgar_ around school.

"God Nessie, what's the rush?" Jasper asked, clearly amused.

"Oh nothing." I felt like pissing him off and remembered my night with Jacob, letting the emotions get to me.

"HEY!" He shouted.

"Then leave me alone." I said.

_I need to get __Edgar__ out of my head_ I thought.

Daddy laughed.

_And my father too._

He laughed again.

"So I see you've met this Edgar also." Dad asked me.

"Yea, I did, and there's nothing special about him." I said indifferent.

Emmett caught up on my mood.

"OOH! Who has the crush on the human?!" he said.

"I'M STILL HALF HUMAN!" I said.

That was the wrong thing to say.

"What?" Mom asked.

"I sit next to him in English, and we, just, we _clicked_ so much different from Jacob and me, this is, this is different mom." I told her.

She seemed worried and she look like she was going to cry.

"Don't, don't cry." I told her.

"What happens? What happens if you two want to date, I can't meet my daughter's boyfriend because I might _kill_ him! And, I can't even begin to realize how much you truly are like your father!" She said.

Yeah, cause I _meant_ to fall for the human.

Great. I'm the half human, falling for the full human, who barely knows that I exist.

As we got home, Jacob was awake, and he looked thoughtful. Huh. Jacob thoughtful, now that's funny.

"Hey Jakey what's up?" I asked, popping my lips at the _p_.

"Nothing, I'm going to La Push today, is that ok?" he asked, his voice like, like stone.

"Yea…that's fine Jacob. You don't need to ask me, I'm not your mommy." I said

"Bye." he gave me a peck on the cheek and he walked out of the house.

What just happened? Jacob hasn't been to La Push since we left Forks…

I waited for five minutes to make sure he was out of hearing distance. I walked up to Mom.

"What's wrong with Jake?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"He's so…he's acting like he doesn't want to talk to me." I said.

She was thoughtful, she looked like she was concentrating really hard…

"It's kind of fuzzy, but it reminds me of when he first became a werewolf." she said.

"But that clearly not the case, he's already a werewolf." I pointed out.

Oh, that's why she's concentrating. Mom, has a hard time remembering human memories, but I would too if I were human.

"Oh, he told me he had to ignore you, is that what your talking about?" I asked.

"Yeah, it also reminded me of when…" She said.

Then she looked frightened.

She looked like she just remembered a horrible memory.

I put my hand on her cheek, I did something I have not done in such a long time, I showed her my thoughts, afraid to speak them aloud.

_**He reminds you of when daddy left you, doesn't he?**_

She nodded.

Oh my god. No. he…he can't be leaving!

_**He just walked out the door! What do I do?**_

She shook her head. "Don't follow him, it'll only make it worse.

Just then I realized something. Something I should've realized from the beginning.

He's been acting weird since I reached maturity.

"He must be thinking, that since I'm not aging, I'm…more of a vampire, sort of. I mean, I…" I trailed off not knowing what to say.

"I should have seen that eight years ago." she muttered.

"I changed! I mean, do I look different that when I was 6? Right? Much more mature than even my fast growth spurt was! I… am… different." I said.

"Your right! You changed a bit, and looked like when a human was changed into a vampire, you looked a bit different after your birthday…" she pondered.

"You're not his imprint anymore, werewolves can't imprint on vampires." Daddy said coming out of nowhere.

"You knew! You knew and you didn't tell me!" I shouted.

"I didn't want to tell you, I was trying to protect you." he asked.

"Some warning would've been nice! HE WAS MY FIRST LOVE! What if somebody told you that Mom hated Dracula? That the whole vampire thing was stupid? That she hated vampires with a passion?" I said, more calmly.

"I'm sorry…when you put it that way…" He said.

"Yea I'm sorry too." and I stormed up into my room.

I went to my bed. And laid down under the covers.

_Jacob doesn't want me_. I thought.

Well, I have a new boy in my life.

And it was Edgar.

--

**So whatcha guys think? I know, but I warned you Jacob was going to leave. Sorry for making Edward a jerk, but he's supposed to be protecting her.**

**So since I seem to be doing good on reviews.**

**Here is an excerpt from the next chapter:**

I was hoping to see Edgar again. After yesterday I found out he was in my PE class but I hadn't paid any attention to him. Today, was rainy day schedule. So my friends went to go play foosball. I decided to go tip the tables so the ball could go into the slot. They all screamed at me, so I decided to go to a different table, so I wouldn't look like a loser. Only until it was too late I figured out which table I was at. I was at the table that Edgar was at. I immediately turned red.

"Who's winning?" I asked, wondering where this courage is coming from.

-XOXO

ItsTwilightAgain

_This whole Edgar/Renesmee thing is actually based on a true story, __**my**__ story, of when I was in 8__th__ grade and I was in love with a boy named Edgar. I woke up with another dream of him the day this story was created, and I came up with an idea. So this whole story is true, except my mom didn't want to suck his blood. So even the foosball table incident you read about was true. Except that we really had math, and PE together._

That was last year.

So every event in this story you read is true.

But the only differences was just the beginning. Some minor things are being changed so it could actually fit with Renesmee's story, Here's the story of the first day I noticed him.

_My POV_

Huh, another day of school. I thought walking into my math class. I sat down in my assigned seat next to a mysterious boy named Edgar. I was kind of afraid of him, he's one of those intimidating type of guys, the kind of guys that were quiet and had no friends.

He looked over at me. I looked away quickly.

I started to do the warm-up on the board.

I could feel him staring at me again.

_I wonder why._

I looked over at him with a curious glance.

He looked away quickly. It almost looked like he was blushing under his pretty brown skin, the color was almost the same as mine. And he had long fingers. His hair was a dark brown with gel to make the front spike. He had dark, almost pitch black, eyes, and he was a good half a head taller than me. And he was also skinny, like athlete skinny. He dressed well too.

_Just my type, he's beautiful I thought._

_Huh. After class during PE, I talked to one of his only friends, I found out he liked me, but I wasn't supposed to tell him I know. _

_I already have a boyfriend though. What about Danny? But I knew I had to break up with him._

_It was Edgar now. _

_So we started staring at each other after that. _

_And I started falling in love with him._

_This stranger boy I knew nothing about. _

_--_

_So that's how I originally met Edgar._

_And fell in love with him. _

_Honestly at the beginning I never thought that me and him would go this far._

_But it did._


	4. Seal Away My Heart

Chapter 4- Sealing Away My Heart

Chapter 4- Sealing Away My Heart

Jacob didn't come back.

But there was a letter in my room that I found after I finished crying.

_Renesmee,_

_I'm sorry. Things are just not the same right now. You are more of a vampire than any of us thought you were. After these eight years, I realized that. I had not imprinted on you anymore. That you are not the object of my focus anymore, and I'm sorry. You smell too much like __them__. You act to much like them, and I had to leave before I killed you. I'm sorry Nessie, but you are no longer my love, you are my enemy. The thing I must protect my people from. From…you. I don't think you'd remember this but, when you were born, I was going to kill you. Because, I thought you had killed Bella, I thought you had been a murderer and I was going to avenge my best friend, but Edward had saved her. But, now, after these fifteen years, I'm not going to kill you. But, tell Edward and your Grandpa Carlisle that we need to rework the treaty, that I want to change some things._

_You'll always be my Lochness Monster._

_Just from afar. _

_Love,_

_Jacob (I'm so sorry that I had to say goodbye from a note, but it was the only way.)_

I hadn't realized that I had started to cry until a drop fell onto the paper, ruining the ink.

When I had collected myself I went downstairs. The note folded neatly in my back pocket.

_Daddy_ I thought, _Jacob needs to talk to you and Grandpa Carlisle._ I thought.

"Where is he?" He asked.

"La Push." I responded, making the effort to speak aloud.

"Do you know what he wants, Nessie?"

"No." my voice was breaking.

"I'm going to take a nap." I said.

I pondered this for a while. I mean, if Jacob was gone, then I could focus, on this human, _Edgar_.

I sighed, Edgar.

What was I going to do?

So I thought of all the possibilities while falling asleep…

"Renesmee! Don't make us do this again! WAKE UP!" Alice was screaming in my ear.

"GAAH!" I screamed, when my aunt pushed me off my bed.

"HAHAHAHA!" Alice said.

"That's not funny! Alice I'm gonna…" I said, trailing off of my threat.

"You're gonna what?" She told me, "Get dressed, I already picked out your clothes.

"Thanks." I said, rolling my eyes.

Oh my gosh, I slept through the rest of yesterday.

When I got in the car, daddy put it in drive and we took the two minute drive to school.

Even though the drive was really like 10 minutes.

"What was all that screaming?" Jasper asked.

"You're freaking wife was screaming, and pushing me off the bed." I told him.

Alice just smiled.

"YUP!" she said.

"If I didn't know better, I would've asked how many cups of coffee you had." Mom asked.

Today, it was raining. Mom, Alice, and I walked off to Calculus, while the others went there separate ways with a whispered "Bye" but we could all hear it.

After the boring 50 minutes of Calculus, I was off to PE.

I was hoping to see Edgar again. After yesterday I found out he was in my PE class but I hadn't paid any attention to him. Today, was rainy day schedule. So my new friends went to go play foosball. I decided to go tip the tables so the ball could go into the slot. They all screamed at me, so I decided to go to a different table, so I wouldn't look like a loser. Only until it was too late I figured out which table I was at. I was at the table that Edgar was at. I immediately turned red.

"Who's winning?" I asked, wondering where this courage is coming from.

Nobody responded to me.

"I…I know you guys can talk." I said, stuttering.

"I am." Edgar finally said.

I smiled at him.

But he wasn't looking, he was in full concentration of the game. When he finally made the goal, I reached in the slot to get the ball.

When I handed it to him, our hands touched and we dropped the ball.

"Sorry." we said at the same time.

He immediately put the ball back it.

When the other guy made the goal, he tried putting the ball back in and missed.

Edgar and I started to laugh.

But I stopped, wanting to hear his laugh.

It was the most beautiful thing in the world.

But then he stopped, somewhat abruptly, and I wondered if it was because I stopped.

When class was over I walked over to the locker room and I felt a strange high from what I just did.

_I talked with him, and I laughed with him._

Then I remember Daddy.

_Crap! You can still hear me can't you? _

Then I rushed, and hurried over to the cafeteria.

I looked around, but Daddy wasn't here yet.

I went to buy lunch, and found the most secluded table. Waiting for my family, I looked around.

I saw Edgar, brown bagging his lunch I see.

But daddy was right behind him, so I looked away.

"Hey Nessie," he whispered from where he is.

_Hi_ I thought back.

He had a smirk on his face.

"What?" I retorted.

"You're following in your Daddy's footsteps I see." he said, smiling.

_Shut up_ I told him.

"So she did fall for the human." Emmett said as he came into the room, walking over to the lunch line.

"Shut up Emmett." I said.

After lunch is English, so I am a bit excited for English to come soon.

English used to be my least favorite subject.

I saw Alice walk into the room, and so I waved, and she waved back. I hadn't seen Mom right behind her so I waved again, she saw me and she smiled, and waved back also.

The joys of having such a big family.

Sometimes it sucked.

But, at happy moments like this it was nice.

I looked over at the table Edgar was eating at.

Eating at _alone_. I noticed.

"Do you guys mind if I eat at a different table today?" I asked my family.

"Go ahead it's not like we're your mommy." Rosalie said.

"Well I am," Mom told her, "but, yea go ahead."

I laughed.

"Ok, I'll see you guys after school." I told them and I got up.

I walked over to Edgar's table and sat down across from him, he looked up. He had a puzzled look on his face and then realization hit.

"I thought you sit with your family." he said, not a question.

"Are you always this direct? Plus it felt too crowded."

"Ha, ha I know what you mean, I just have a brother and a baby sister, and I always feel claustrophobic, I can't even imagine what you must feel." he said.

"Yeah, you have no idea." I told him, trying to say some sort of double meaning.

"You don't look like the rest of them." he said.

"You're very straight-forward you know." I repeated.

"Yeah, I know. But, seriously, all of you don't look alike, except you kind of look like your sister…Bella? And your brother…Edwin." he said, getting daddy's name wrong.

"His name is Edward, but yeah, we all are adopted, except for Edward, Mo-Bella, and me, we are…cousins." I said, making up something. I almost said Mom, whoops

"Oh, ok." he said. Then he looked kind of puzzled. "Aren't you hungry?" he asked.

"No, not really. You can have it if you want…" I told him.

And he immediately took the food.

To me it looks like he didn't have enough to eat, so instead of wasting the food I decided to give it to Edgar.

"Sorry, about the whole foosball thing, I was…I didn't know where to go." I apologized.

I looked over at my family to see Emmett laughing. _Daddy tell him to shut up_.

After daddy smacked him on the back of the head. I looked away.

"It's ok Renesmee, it's just, you know you took me by surprise." he told me.

That's when the bell rang.

We got up, and I stopped for a second, he stared back at me.

"Bye." he breathed.

I looked after him, appalled.

But then I just smiled, he…he talked to me, and he can somewhat relate.

As I started getting ready to head over to English with him, I heard footsteps coming after me. I was going to turn to greet whichever of my family member it was, but it wasn't my family.

"Stay away from him." a girl's voice sneered at me.

I turned around. It was some girl from my English class. Her name was…Catherine…no Caitlyn.

"What?" I asked, adding some tone to my voice.

"He's _mine_, you understand that? It's only a matter of time." she told me.

"You can have him, there's nothing, I just needed somewhere to sit." I replied.

"Oh, then…" she said, confused.

Why was I so jealous of this human? This _girl_ who could have any boy and not worry about killing him. That was just it. I could _never_ have a normal relationship. Not even with this Edgar.

I walked away. I couldn't… no, I couldn't be like this Caitlyn, who claims a boy she's not dating. As much as I wanted to, I just…I couldn't, he's not mine to claim.

And as my heart started to ache for this boy I could not claim as mine, I walked out of the cafeteria, to endure another class with him, knowing, that I could never have him.

And with this, my heart sealed.

--

_**So Renesmee is falling for Edgar! **_

_**In real life I never ate lunch with Edgar, but a girl in our Math class came and talked to me, telling me that he'll ask her out any day. She had noticed him staring at me too. But, I blew it off. **_

_**So Nessie is falling for him pretty quickly, and I did too. **_

_**Next chapter is going to be a filler, so expect some boring stuff.**_


	5. Decided

(A/N: I would like to thank two people who are constantly reviewing Light-of-Hope-07 and WashingtonGirl you two are what keep me going

**(A/N: I would like to thank two people who are constantly reviewing **#** Light-of-Hope-07 and WashingtonGirl you two are what keep me going! With you two, I always know that I will get two more wonderful reviews! So here's to you two!)**

Chapter 5 – Decided

So as Jacob has left my life, and Edgar entering it. New problems are arising.

We don't know how long I am going to stay alive, as it was only a guess. And if there is any fights, I can't be put back together.

So we all decided.

I'm going to be turned into a vampire.

We all thought that it won't be as hard for others because, I already get "thirsty" and I have the parallel senses, we just want to make sure I get to stay before it's too late.

We know I'm going to be fine for a hundred and fifty years like Nahuel was, but, I'm half human, and I must have some sort of vulnerability. What if there is a fight? But still, I'm excited.

I'm going to be turned into a vampire!!

I've been wanting this since I was young. To be able to fit in.

And now I'm getting it.

The only thing I am really afraid of is the pain. I mean, I remember when mom was going through it, and she didn't move or say anything, it was like she was sleeping, but that was for daddy's sake.

I was thinking of all of these things on our way back from school.

And Mom was going to do it.

And daddy trusts her because of her supernatural control. And, I trust her too.

But then I thought of something else.

What if Mommy _and_ Daddy did it?

"We could do that too Nessie." He responded, sounding hopeful.

_I would love you to also._

"What?" Mom asked.

"Bella, Nessie wants _both _of us to change her." He said.

"I should have thought of that myself." She said.

We laughed.

"Yeah right Bella." Rosalie said.

Again we laughed.

I sighed, I loved my family. Except Alice at some points…

Daddy busted out laughing.

"What?" Alice demanded.

"I've told you Alice, how can somebody so tiny be so annoying?" Daddy told her.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Well, the majority of people in this car think you are the most annoying person in the car, including your husband, and especially your niece." He said.

She gave Uncle J and me dirty looks.

"ha sucks to be you Alice." I said, sticking my tongue out at her.

She stuck hers right back at me.

Then she poked my arm.

"OW!" I wailed.

Last week on the hunting trip I got sunburned. And…OUCH!

"STOP POKING ME! ALICE!" I screamed.

We were home now, so I started to chase her.

I couldn't catch her. But soon I know that I will be able to.

**The Next Day**

_Yes, It's Saturday, it's time to sleep in!_

But then there was a sharp tapping on the door.

And a familiar scent.

Jacob. He came here with…Sam, Embry, and Quil.

"Hello Edward." Sam said.

"Da-Edward." Jacob said.

While Jacob was living here, he had gotten used to calling Edward "Dad" the traditional title for the father in law.

Billy wasn't happy that Jacob was calling the 'Bloodsucker' dad.

Oh well.

"Son, what's the matter?" daddy asked Jacob.

Daddy still calls him _son_ even though he knows that…Edgar…

"We want to rework the treaty Edward." Sam said, getting annoyed with the family talk.

I quickly went to brush my hair, and went downstairs.

"Jacob, Sam, Embry, Quil." I said. Nodding my head at each of them.

"Renesmee" and "Nessie" was what I got out of three of them.

Jacob wasn't looking at me.

"Edward, enough talk. I Jacob Black want to change the treaty. You may come on to our land, but only after people are asleep, you may bite humans _only_ if they are in need, or something fatal has happened, the rest will remain the same." Jacob Said.

Daddy nodded. "We agree to those terms. But we now have a few of our own. Any half vampires will not be killed even those not related to us. You may not come on our land without any warning, with your thoughts will be enough of a warning. Just think that you want to say something to us, I will meet you there and tell you if it's ok or not." He told them.

Jacob and Sam looked at each other. Then they nodded.

"OK." They said.

"Goodbye" Daddy told them.

"Renesmee it is Saturday, and you know what that means?" Mom asked.

I nodded. I knew.

Carlisle entered the room and I lied down on the couch.

"I'm…I'm ready." I said, taking a deep breath."

Mom and Dad came toward me.

They looked at me and then at each other.

Taking a deep breath, mom leaned toward me, lips at me neck.

"More than my own life." She told me, from the locket I never took off.

"Forever" I said.

She bitted down.

Then they bit down at my heart, legs, arms…

The pain wasn't as bad. But I think that's because I am already half.

And then the pain got worse, and worse, and _worse_.

I was on fire. Couldn't they see that?

And while I burned, I thought of Edgar.

**So this chapter was a bit shorter, but I have been swamped with work. **

**I actually wasn't planning for Nessie to be turned into a vampire, but it just sort of came to me. **

**And yeah.**

**XOXOX**

**Z**


	6. He's In A WHAT

Chapter 6 – He's a WHAT

**Chapter 6 – He's in a WHAT?**

I was still burning as the sun was coming up.

_How long is this going to last? _

As I started to concentrate again, I was still thinking of Edgar. What is he doing? Is he thinking of me? I wonder if he's been wondering where I have been. I must've missed some school.

As the fire was slowly subsiding I was starting to relax.

_Finally_.

60,234 breaths later, my heart was speeding up. Then as the burning and my heart started to work together, my heart stopped. And I opened my eyes.

Nothing was really different, and only a little clearer, but only minimum. Everything didn't seem cold anymore. It was all _warm_. How different, I went from extremely warm, to coldest thing in the planet.

Somebody touched my hand. I looked over.

"Hi mom." I said. I noticed that my voice was barely different, but not really.

"Renesmee." She said. And then she smiled.

I looked at the glass as a mirror, and I looked at myself.

I tried to find some big difference, but I couldn't. I was practically me, nobody would notice my change.

"Yeah Nessie, you're still you." Emmett said, guessing what I was thinking.

"Shut up Emmett." I said.

That's when I looked back at the glass. I looked at my eyes.

They were a burning, buttery gold.

I was instantly confused.

I looked at Carlisle.

"My eyes? They're already gold?" I asked.

He looked into my eyes for a second, a puzzled look coming over his face. Then he concentrated for another second, and he looked like he came up with a theory.

"OK, I think I have an answer. Because you were already drinking animal blood, and that was running through your bloodstream, I believe that you're eyes reacted to that. That and you were already half-vampire, you're few months are already up, since you were already a newborn." He told me.

"Oh." I said. I knew there were some complications with me turning into a vampire, but never _good_ complications.

"At least I don't have to deal with the bright red eyes." I said.

I looked back into the glass, and stared at myself. I was barely different, and human eyes will never be able to tell. Though my eyes…

Then I started to wonder.

"How long have I been…out?" I asked.

"It's Sunday." They told me.

"It took a _week_" I asked, appalled.

"No. Silly, it took 24 hours." They said, looking at me like I was crazy.

I laughed.

"Oops." I said.

**The Next Day**

I didn't have to worry about waking up anymore, so at 7:45 I started to get dress.

Then Alice came in.

"NO! You _can not_ wear clothes like that." She said.

"Fine, pick something out for me." I told her.

She went to my closet, humming to herself, she picked a blouse, which was blue, and tight around the waist, but loose around the top, and some dark skinny jeans.. **(Pic in profile.)**

"There." She said, and then she walked out.

I rolled my eyes. As I started to walk out of my room, already dressed, I started to think about Edgar.

Would he notice any changes? Anything?

We'll find out.

As I reached the door, I pulled the door open, and sat inside, next to Alice…

Great.

So this was an annoying car ride.

As we arrived at school and all of us going our separate ways, except mom, Alice and I, we had Calculus. Woo! Not really.

As I was getting excited for PE I realized that he would be there. Has that ever happened to you? You know there is something there, but then it hits you. Like, it's real and not a fairy tale?

The bell rang then, and I started to go towards the gym. I saw him, right before he went into the locker rooms, and I got excited and quickly went to go change. Two minutes later I walked out, and he was already down at the blacktop. He looked over at me, and quickly looked away, pretending that he was just staring around.

During the whole class period I could think of nothing but him, and stared, more like ogled, over him every chance I got.

When the dressing bell rang I was disappointed, I didn't want this to last, and I just wanted to stare at him all day. But I couldn't, could I? So I went to get dress I just thought of him.

I went outside again, and waited for the dismissal bell to ring, he was already outside, and next to a group of guys.

They seem highly respected of him. I started to listen to their conversation, even though they were far, my ears could hear.

"He wants to join, brother." They told him.

"He can't, not now." Somebody responded.

_Join what?_ I wondered.

"This gang is not for retarded fuckers like him, if he toughened up, then maybe… but defiantly not right now." he said.

Oh. My. God.

He's in a gang.

As I went to my next class thinking nothing about this. I was anxious for lunch to come.

He was in a _gang_. And he was their _leader._ Holy Crap.

The next two classes went by and finally it was lunch.

I quickly sat at a table, pretending that I wasn't hungry, so I didn't buy lunch. Daddy came in, and sat across me.

"He's in a _what?_" he said.

"That's what I thought!" I hissed back.

"You can't! There are too many ways to get exposed. I won't allow it." He said.

Coming from the man who married a human.

"That was different. Your mother didn't have guns, and went around killing people." He said.

I wanted to laugh, but I was afraid I was going to get in trouble.

"I'm going to go sit with him." I told him.

"No- Renesmee don't!" he said, but it was already too late, I started to walk over.

How could I not see this before? He wore all black, baggy clothes! He looked mean to other people…but not me.

"Hi Edgar." I said.

He looked up with a puzzled look, and then he smiled.

"Hello Renesmee." He told me.

How could somebody in a gang be so polite?

I couldn't tell the look on my face, but he seemed like he had to tell me something…

"You saw at PE didn't you? You know who, what I am…" he asked, trailing off.

I couldn't find a way to lie to him.

"I did." I said.

He nodded his head.

"You know? And now what…?" he said.

"I don't know."

"Well, I like you. Would you…do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked.

I was so glad that I couldn't blush anymore.

"I would like that."

At my table daddy hissed.

_You know what? When you were dating mom everyone but Alice didn't like it. I'm going to ignore your opinions._ I thought to him.

"Really? Then, lets walk to English." He said, a smirk on his face.

Then he started staring at me, right in the eyes.

_What did I do?_

"Did you get contacts or something?" he asked.

_Oh crap that's right!_

"Yeah, I did." I told him.

"Oh, they look…nice." He said.

He got up then and paused. "You coming?"

I looked quickly over at my family, and back at him.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

He waited, and when I got over to where he was, he grabbed my hand, and held it.

"Are you always this cold?" he asked me.

"Yes. This cold weather up here…"

"I know whatcha mean."

"So a gang?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're called Mayhem." He said.

"Are there other gangs?" I asked.

"Yes, there are Apocalypse and You're in Danger." He said.

"Those are really retarded names." I said.

"Yea they are. But they are…deadly. One of them killed my brother."

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"Come on we got to get to class."

--

**So he's in a gang. That, was shocking to me too when I first found out Edgar was in a gang. It was funny, I remember thinking **_**a guy named Edgar is in a gang?**_** But then, that day I really did sat at his table, pretending I had nowhere to go. When he heard I knew what he was, he asked me out. Things get a lot hectic after this. Writing this story is kind of funny, a strange wave of déjà vu crashes through me. And I have to go through my diary a lot. I really don't want to go back. Especially with the ending.**

**xoxo**

**Z**


	7. This Cannot Be Happening

Chapter 7 – What just happened

Chapter 7 – What just happened?

Two weeks later

It's been two weeks since Edgar asked me out. And I really like him. And he likes me back.

If I looked over these past few weeks, it was nothing like being with Jacob.

On the first part, we were constantly running.

Running from the people who want to kill us.

"Renesmee! You have to run! Get out of the shade run!" Edgar screamed at me.

"I…I can't "I said. I couldn't go out into the sun!

"Why? If you're afraid of the sun, here is a big jacket." He told me, throwing me his big humongous jacket.

But that was nothing.

Today we had another day, and nothing was normal. Ever. We never got to go out in public and hold hands, when we did, there were people after us.

But today, I was just so tired! Tired of running, that is. I just want to have a calm day with him.

I went to my room. And lay down on my bed, sulking.

And then Alice was shaking me to wake up.

"Did I fall asleep?" I asked. I could not have just gone to sleep.

"That's why we're all here, you were…sleeping." She said, appalled.

"NO NO NO! I couldn't –" But my stomach rumbled then and I stopped talking.

"I'm hungry!?" I asked.

"What is going on?" Carlisle asked to himself.

"Am I HUMAN?" I asked. "I cannot be human!"

"I think I know what's going on Renesmee," Carlisle started, "You were half-vampire. Then you became a vampire. When that venom hit your system, it did not react correctly. Because, you were half vampire, you should have had venom already in your system, but since it did not, your body just finally rejected it. And if I am correct, it will continue to reject it if we try again." He said.

"I'm staying human?" I asked.

"It would appear so." He said.

Oh my god. I was…my life would be normal now.

--

This was a really short chapter, but much happened. I hope I could update later today, to give you guys a real chapter, but I don't know if I will have time.

xoxo

Z


	8. Changes

So there has been a question regarding the title, and since I figure, there will be other questions about the title; I may as well put it in the chapter

_**(Here's a boring Author's Note regarding the title, you can skip this if you want, and go straight to the story.)**_

_**So there has been a question regarding the title, and since I figure, there will be other questions about the title; I may as well put it in the chapter.**_

_**This story is called 'Blue and Yellow' because; blue and yellow are exact opposites. If you have ever used some sort of photo editing program, you will see that. Go to paint, and take the normal, darkish blue (not sky blue) and just scribble a little. Then invert the colors and it becomes yellow. **_

_**This was originally 'Purple and Green' (another opposite) but I thought that it was too much like the hulk, you know, Green body with the purple shorts?**_

_**Another was "Black and White" but I thought that was too common, you know? Ying and Yang. But I settled with 'Blue and Yellow' because people like Blue, and People like Yellow, but together it's a disaster.**_

_**My friend suggested "Opposites Attract" but because he got the whole opposite thing. But I had already really liked blue and yellow, and Opposites attract was in one of the twilight books (I don't remember which, but Bella was regarding herself and Edward) But it was a good title suggestion **_

_**So I hope that clears up some questions. Now On with the chapter!**_

**Chapter 8 –Changes**

Today was cold. Had I never noticed the cold?

Dammit. The joys of being _human_.

But being human was kind of fun.

Especially eating food. At first I tried all sorts of things. But now, I think I gained a few pounds…

My eyes turned green, the true color of my father's, of which I was confused about. Why didn't it turn Brown again? I liked the brown better. Not that the green wasn't pretty. It was different than most people's green. There's looked mostly yellowish. Mine actually looks like a dark green.

My skin is actually getting tan, which, Daddy says I got from my _real_ grandfather, Edward Senior, which was the only thing he could remember about his father. Carlisle said that when daddy was sick with the influenza he was a pretty brown color like Edgar. So my skin was almost the pretty brown like Edgar's too. So I you couldn't tell when I blushed.

So I could get away with embarrassing moments now.

The whole, brushing teeth thing, was kind of hard to get used to, so mom had to teach me that, because nobody else really remembered how, plus hygiene wasn't that great in 1901 –let alone Carlisle, back a good 400 years- but they learned too, miraculously, Emmett even tried it once, and practically murdered the toothbrush. It was hilarious to watch.

And the whole going to the bathroom thing too, was different.

Mom warned me of periods too, but I hadn't gotten it yet, so I don't know how that will go, but she says I'll learn quickly like everything else.

My running is a lot slower, and apparently my athletics are after my mother's side. I trip too much. But my running is improving thanks to Edgar, and all our extra running. Apocalypse

-One of the other Gangs- has been after us. So I have been hanging out with Edgar more often.

Grandpa Carlisle thinks that I turned the exact opposite of when I was half-vampire. Because my skin is darkening, my eyes the color of my father's, and my pretty reddish-brown hair is turning brown, which I liked reddish brown, but I guess it looks strange with the brownish skin.

So my life was pretty normal. Except it consisted of vampires and gangs.

So today, a week before my sixteenth birthday, I am going out with Edgar, an early birthday celebration, because he is leaving for the week to do some gang business.

We are going to a expensive Italian restaurant, and what I've learned is that Edgar is pretty rich, not poor like I thought on that first day. He needs to hide it, or he'll get robbed everyday.

So I was thinking of this as I started to walk towards his car, waiting outside of my house.

And then I felt kind of sad. Mom was upstairs right now, holding her breath, trying not to come near my…my _boyfriend_.

"Hey May." He said.

He started calling me May, like the last part of my name, which I like better than _Nessie_ so that's my new nickname.

"Ed!" I practically screamed at him.

He smiled. And I smiled back.

He walked the last few steps and took my hand; he then walked me to his car and opened the door, waiting for me to get in before he shut the door.

"Well tonight, I am to take the pretty lady to a restaurant, then later, a beautiful walk on the beach." He said in a phony Italian accent.

"And the handsome man is going to kiss me until the sun rises, no?" I asked, playing along.

"But of course." He said. Kissing me right after.

"I could get used to this." I told him.

But he moved away and started to drive, keeping one of his hands entangled with mine.

I looked at his face something I have not gotten used to, and I memorized it again, with my dull with my dull human eyes.

With closed eyes, and an open heart, I took the hand holding mine and, and put it near my heart.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, in a kind gentle voice.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." I told him.

"I don't think, I know." He told me. And he kissed me full on the lips.

And I knew, I knew that this was where I was supposed to be.

With Edgar.

--

**SO SORRY THAT THIS IS OUT KINDA LATE! Omgsh! I've been so busy, so to you guys! Haha, next chapter is going to be them at the restaurant! **

**xoxo**

**Z**


	9. The Restaurant

Chapter 9- At the Restaurant

**Chapter 9- At the Restaurant**

The restaurant is a pretty nice place. I absolutely love it.

"Nice restaurant isn't it?" He asked.

"Of course it is." I told him. I grinned.

"Let's go get a table, why don't we madam?" he asked me. Sticking out his arm for me to put around. I put my arm around his and giggled.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing." I told him.

We went to go sit down and we were immediately greeted by some perky waitress.

_**(A/N: In this part I was having a Twilight moment. The freaking waitress was flirting with Edgar, so don't think I'm copying Twilight!)­­**_

"Hello, my name is Cassandra, and I'm your waitress for tonight." She told him.

"Well, hello, my _girlfriend_ and I would like another minute please." He told her.

I was trying not to laugh.

Her smile went away fast. She huffed –that's the only way to describe it – and she walked away.

I broke out in laughter, and so did he.

"Did…you…see…her…fuckin…face?" He said between hysterics.

"Shit… that … was …fuckin…funny!" I told him between my own hysterics.

It was funny. After I started dating _the gangster_ I started cussing all the time. Emmett was proud of me. Daddy…not so much.

I looked over to where she had walked, and she was staring at us. Well more like glaring.

"Edgar! Shut up! She's looking!" I told him.

We were abruptly serious.

She started walking over, and Edgar tried to act normal.

"So honey how was your day today?" he asked.

As I was trying not to laugh, I answered him just as she came over.

"Just peachy baby." I told him, she just came when I said baby.

"Are you two ready?" she asked harshly.

"Yeah, Can I have a coke, and for my lady a 7-up. Oh, and lasagna for the both of us." Ha ha. This was fun.

"Ok." She said, and very deliberately reached over Edgar so her boobs were in his face while getting his menu.

I coughed.

She immediately backed away, and grabbed mine.

"What the fuck was that?" he asked me.

"I know. Total whore." I told him.

Then I felt sad. I didn't know how to flirt with him.

He caught on my mood.

"My eyes are only for you." He told me.

It was funny how in tune we were.

I smiled. "Let's hope so." And we leaned across the table and kissed.

The bitch came back then, and coughed loudly, but we didn't move.

She slammed the drinks on the table and practically ran away.

I pulled back, "Serves you right, fuckin bitch." I said.

He laughed. Then stopped suddenly. "I have an idea!" he practically sang.

"Oh gosh! You're actually thinking!" I joked.

"Ha ha, very funny May." He said, unamused.

"I'll be back." He said.

"With weapons?" I asked, remembering the terminator.

He laughed, got up, and he went to the front desk. He started talking very seriously with the Waiter. Then the waiter started to get up, and they went into the kitchen. After two minutes Edgar came out. A smug look on his face. Following him was the whole staff with a birthday cake.

Aww crap. They're going to sing! Fuck you Edgar! He knows I don't like this kind of shit.

I glared at him.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday to _you!_" They started to sing, Edgar laughing.

"Happy Birthday Dear-" They paused.

"RENESMEE!" Sang Edgar.

"Happy Birthday to you!" they finished, the rest of the customers sang.

They set the cake out in front of me. There were the 16 necessary candles.

"Make a wish baby." Edgar told me.

_I wish that this would never end_. I thought. And I blew out the candles.

They all clapped, and went back to work. Some laughs, some complaining they don't like this kind of stuff.

I kissed Edgar and waited for my lasagna. My eyes started to wander, and I could see somebody peering in…

"Edgar! Look out the window." I whisper – shouted to him.

He turned around.

"May we _have_ to get out of here!" He said.

We went to the waiter and asked if we could leave through the back.

As soon as we were out, he grabbed my hand and we made a run for it.

Apocalypse was after us.

--------

_**Ahh, the running. I became such a good runner after that. Sometimes, I swear to god my legs are still fuckin sore. Next chapter I'm not sure what I'm going to do…**_

_**Maybe some of the hiding we did that night.**_

_**The joys of dating the gang leader.**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Z ItsTwilightAgain**_


	10. Hide and Go Seek

**Chapter 10 – Hide and Go Seek**

We ran, and ran, and ran.

Finally, after twenty minutes we made it into a house.

I was panting frantically, but I managed to get my question out.

"Where…are…we?"

It took him a minute.

"William's house." He said.

I remember William; he was a member in Edgar's gang. Honestly, I didn't like the kid.

His right hand man, Tyler, was nicer. In the sense of the word. But I liked the guy.

Both were there.

"Tyler, William." I said, nodding to each of them.

"Hey May." They both told me.

"You guys! Tony is coming!" Edgar yelled.

"Tony? His name is Tony?" I asked. What kind of gang leader is _Tony?_ Then again a gang leader is _Edgar_ so I guess it's not as bad.

"I know! Ghetto right?" Edgar asked.

"Coming from _Edgar._" Tyler said.

"Shut up."

"Stop fighting! This is serious." I said.

"She's right, for now, we need to play it cool, let's turn off all the lights, and we _have_ to stay quiet! No fighting! _You got that?_" Ed said

"Yes boss." They said.

I just nodded.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom and clean myself up, can you keep out of trouble for five minutes?" he asked.

"Of course we can" Tyler said.

Edgar walked off, looking like he didn't believe him, and I was left with these two.

"What makes you so special?" Will asked.

I knew I didn't like the kid.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're the first girl he takes time off to spend time with. You're the only girl he admits as _girlfriend._"

I was taking this in shock.

_What?_ He's never liked anybody this much?

"Wow" I muttered.

"Everybody shut up! Ed's coming back!" Tyler screamed.

"AHH!" Will said sarcastically.

"…We should probably stay upstairs…" Edgar said, coming into the room, while wiping his wet hands into his shirt.

"Maybe I should go home? My parents might kill me, you know, if Tony doesn't."

"That's probably a good idea May. Do you think maybe your brother could pick you up? Or your dad?"

"Oh, um. I'll ask my brother. I think my dad is working at the hospital today." I said.

I was about to say my dad is probably doing homework for the next five minutes, but that would've been weird. Carlisle is _dad_ not grandpa, I told myself, and so I could get it straight.

I called Dad, I mean my _brother_, and asked if he could pick me up.

"You are _where_?" He asked, shouting, "I want you home now."

"Can you listen for one minute? You're not a mind reader over the phone you know. Can you pick me up at least? We have a …problem over here."

"Renesmee you have five seconds to explain" Daddy told me.

"There is a problem; I just need you to pick me up, please? Thank you." I told him. I gave him the address.

Within the next five minutes, daddy came, driving crazily like normal. He did not look happy.

He came out of the car. "Edgar! Get out here!" He said.

"What's your brother going to do?" Ed asked me.

"Nothing bad I hope." I told him. He walked towards Daddy.

"WHAT," Daddy took a deep breath, "can you please tell me, _what_ is going on?!" He asked.

Edgar looked over at us, then back at Daddy.

He leaned toward Daddy and explained everything.

"What? And you expose Renesmee to this?"

"Edward!" I screamed. "Edward! Calm down, please? It's okay, I'm fine, and we just need to get home quickly." I told him as calmly as I could.

"Fine, just get in the car." He sneered.

With one last look at Edgar I walked towards the car, daddy not too far behind me.

Once we started to drive away, I knew I was going to get it.

"You know this is something that could expose us! Something that would show them that we are vampires!" He said.

"Well I'm not a vampire! I won't be exposed! I just wanted you to pick me up; I didn't ask you to scream at Edgar or anything!" I told him.

He growled.

"If you don't like it, then move out." He told me.

"Fine I will!" I told him.

He looked at me in disbelief.

When we got home I went to my room and got my suitcase. I filled it with clothes. I took cash from my closet and filled three large purses with it. I put the purses into my suitcase, and put more cash in my pocket.

"FINE!" I screamed. And I stormed out of the house.

I had done it! I had finally broken away.

That's when I heard the footsteps behind me.

---

**Okay, so my dad never picked me up, he didn't even know we were going out.**

**But still. Anyways, I didn't move out either, but I just wanted something interesting…**

**And plus it will help move things along.**

**SORRY FOR THE REALLY LATE UPDATE!**

**xoxo**

**Z**


End file.
